


跨年夜高速车

by graciaaa98



Category: Eunhae - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 23:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17293214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/graciaaa98/pseuds/graciaaa98
Summary: ⚠️葡萄play（异物插入）⚠️dirty talk（微）⚠️手铐禁锢❗️介意慎点





	跨年夜高速车

夜，一抹红色遮住了床上赤裸的人儿好看的眼睛，李东海被领带绑住的双手高举到头顶，两腿打开呈M字形，纤细的脚腕被手铐锁在床栏。

“我们海海喜不喜欢葡萄？”

李赫宰微凉的大手触到李东海粉红色的乳头，细细地摩擦。冰凉的触感让李东海不禁抖了一下。

“嗯……赫…不要…”

男人显然并不满意这个答案，用力揪了一下变硬的红粒。

“我在问你喜欢，还是不喜欢”

“啊啊……喜欢！我喜欢！”

“这才是我的乖宝宝。”

李赫宰轻轻地吻上男孩的唇，男孩躬起了身子想要更多。

“不能贪心哦～”

男人一边的嘴角微微上扬，起身走出了房间。

“赫……赫……”

被蒙着双眼的李东海找不到爱人的方向，听到男人的脚步声瞬间慌了神。

“我的海海真是粘人呢，我去冰箱拿宝宝爱吃的葡萄了啊”

李赫宰走到李东海的身边，揪下一颗冰凉的葡萄，放在爱人的鼻尖，然后慢慢的滑到嘴边…下颌…喉结…锁骨…

男人俯下身，含住那颗葡萄，缓慢的往下移，在乳头周围转了几圈，却始终不肯触碰那粒，李东海难耐的抬起身子。

“赫…碰碰它…”

男人咬破了葡萄，冰凉的汁水四溢，拌着果肉一起撕咬着等待已久的红粒。  
“嗯……这边…这边也要”

李东海侧了侧身子，情动的扭动了起来。

男人起身用擦掉果汁，将沾满汁水的手指伸向爱人的嘴

“宝宝，这是求人的态度么？叫我什么？嗯？”。

李东海心领神会的含住男人的手指，舌头轻轻地舔着。

“哥哥…左边也想要～”

充满情欲的眼神，轻轻松松就吞噬了李赫宰的心，抽出手指一手插入爱人的头发，深深的吻上引诱人犯罪的嘴唇，另一只手来回拨弄左侧的乳头，时不时的用力捏一下。

李东海尝到了甜头，扭着身子，用下身磨蹭着自家男朋友的肿胀，李赫宰却被男孩的这一举动，缓回了神。

游戏，才刚刚开始……

起身拿起床边的葡萄，经过高高立起的小东海，李赫宰却视若无睹，径直把手伸向爱人的后穴。李赫宰用拇指按压着爱人因为紧张，一张一合收缩着的穴口。

“做了这么多次，怎么还是这么粉，宝宝现在是在欢迎我嘛？”

说着，李赫宰便拿起床边的润滑剂，洒在手上，抹在身下人的穴口，轻轻的打转，然后渐渐深入一指，在里面规律的画圈，又微微勾起关节，摩擦爱人敏感的内壁，两指…三指……充分开拓了的小穴，一张一合的漏出粉色的嫩肉。

“我来喂海海吃葡萄好不好？海海的小嘴都迫不及待了呢”

一颗冰葡萄抵在了穴口，李东海扭着屁股躲避，嘴里带着哭腔喊着。

“不要！赫……我不要葡萄！哥哥…求你哥哥……我要哥哥…”

只可惜坏心的男人并没有饶了他的意思，大手一挥，扇上了男孩的臀。

“再乱动这一串葡萄都给你塞进去，腿打开，立好，别让我说第二遍。”

男人冷酷的言语让李东海越想越委屈，哭出了声，

”呜哇啊啊啊，李赫宰你松开我，我再也不想看到你了！”

这句话显然激怒了李赫宰，他扯下李东海眼睛上的手帕，在李东海腰下添了一个枕头，一把抓过他的头发。

“给我看着！！”

男孩着了迷一样不敢再违背男人的命令，盯着自己的下身被塞进了一颗葡萄，冰凉的葡萄被捅进了温热的穴口，李东海被激的不由自主的抖了一下，两条腿想靠拢一些，又被爱人凛冽的眼神制住，李赫宰把里面的那颗往里推了推，又摘下一颗送入小穴，故意把两颗放在离穴口最近的位置，然后打开手铐和领带，揉着被舒服了太久有些泛红的脚腕，警告红了眼眶的爱人，葡萄不准挤碎不准掉出来。

没有了束缚的李东海却不敢动，本就在穴口附近，李赫宰又用了润滑剂，李东海双手抓紧床单，微微抬起了屁股还是忍不住的想要收缩，可是一收缩就感觉到葡萄变形要被挤破，外面的那颗也会掉落，李东海一边被葡萄摩擦的后穴痒的不行，一边又因为太过刺激爽得马眼已经流出了水，精致的五官委屈的拧在一起，泪水浸湿了脸颊，这个画面让李赫宰的下身硬的发疼，同时也心疼的不行，他俯身舔舐掉爱人的泪水，轻声的哄着，又温柔的揉着男孩的右脸。

“宝宝以后不要说离开好不好，就算是气话也不行，李东海怎么能离开李赫宰呢？”

“呜呜呜我错了赫宰，我好难受，求求你，我忍不住了”

“好好好，海海已经很厉害了，排出来吧，乖”

“嗯……你不要看……好害羞……”

李东海慢慢放松了肌肉，靠近穴口的那颗边排了出来，可是另一颗却迟迟不见踪影。李赫宰也错愕了一下，怀里的李东海却钻进自己的胸口。

“我……我没力气了……呜呜呜感觉它要碎掉了……”

李赫宰哭笑不得的拍拍爱人的背安抚着，然后俯下身去，轻轻刺激着穴口附近的嫩肉，李东海下意识地就将最后一颗葡萄挤了出来，葡萄的表皮有一点点破了，紫红色的汁水淌在穴口，同时，太过羞耻的感觉和后穴的刺激下，李东海呻吟着射出了今晚第一股精液。

李东海羞的躲进自家男朋友的怀里，不愿出来，李赫宰朝着他的臀间顶胯。

“海海，哥哥还饿着呢。”

李东海又蹭了蹭爱人的胸口，红着脸向下移动，跪在男人的身下，手掌隔着西装裤揉搓着男人的巨物，解开皮带和纽扣，抬头深情的眼神对上男人炽热的目光，他用牙齿咬着解开爱人的拉链，脱下男人的外裤，伸出粉红的小舌，自下而上地隔着内裤舔着男人呼之欲出的性器，然后用牙齿咬着内裤的边缘，慢慢扯下。

“妖精！”

李赫宰咒骂了一声，把自己的硕大插入男孩的嘴巴，一手揪着他的头发，做着活塞运动，看着身下爱人脸上的突起，身下的性器又涨大了几分。

李赫宰忍住射精的冲动，抽出性器，把男孩拉了起来，拍了拍他的屁股示意他趴好，然后扶着自己性器，在粉红的穴口摩擦，不时用坚硬的巨物拍打着爱人的腿根。

“海海都流水了，这么骚么？”

“赫……插进来……我要你……”

“要什么？插哪里？海海不说清楚，我不懂啊。”

“要你……要你的…那个……肉棒……插…插海海……小穴……”

听了这话谁能忍得住，李赫宰红了眼挺身插入，快速的抽动，扶着爱人的腰仿佛要把身下人撞碎，李东海爽的说不出话，只能大声的呻吟着，太过刺激的感觉让他的腿已经打晃，承受不住男人的凶猛攻击。

“哥哥……太快了…太…深了……呜呃…呜呜慢一点……”

“慢一点能满足的了你么？嗯？”男人不客气的拍打着男孩的臀峰，掀起阵阵臀浪。

“真的不行了……慢一点…慢一点…求你…哥哥…哥哥……”

“呜呜哥哥我挺不住了，腿没有力气了…”

“我想看着你，哥哥我想看着你……”

“就知道撒娇！”

李赫宰捏了一把身下人柔软的屁股，给爱人翻了个身，抱在怀里，这个姿势是李东海最喜欢的，两个人可以抱着对视着，享受着对方带来的快乐的同时，又能看到爱人为自己情动的样子。

熟知爱人身体的李赫宰，知道男孩快要射精，便一边猛地撞击爱人的敏感点，一边堵住男孩的性器。

“松开我……我想射……呃……”

“我们一起，乖。”

用力地抽动了几十下，李赫宰松开手，把性器埋在爱人温热的体内，两个人一起达到了高潮……

李东海趴在李赫宰怀里不停的喘着，李赫宰的下巴抵上爱人的头发，拍着他的背给他顺气。

“宝贝，新年快乐，我爱你”

“坏人……新年快乐…我也爱你…”

The end


End file.
